gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Titles
Made available in the 04/22/2017 update, you can you enhance your Airship during exploration through the use of Celestial Titles (also called Sky Titles). Your exploration efforts award you Sky EP, which you can then use to enhance your factions during a given exploration cycle. Only one ability at each tier may be chosen for each faction during an exploration cycle. Click on the button labeled "Info" to access the details of your current exploration and gain the ability to upgrade your Faction teams. Note, the benefits of these titles are only available in Exploration; they do not extend to Plunder or Revenge. All Celestial Titles are cleared when you reset your Exploration level. Generally speaking, the 1st title of each rank set enhances the faction specifically, the 2nd enhances all factions, and the 3rd is a item generating title. Note: Item Title items do not disappear upon reset. Faction Titles All factions have the same title structure, with one title at the first tier, three title paths, and the last title tier having five ranks rather than three. Each "path" is themed by a specific concept: the left path of titles only affect their associated faction, the middle path affects all factions, and the right path is all rewards such as materials and runestones. Unlike Maze Titles, Faction Titles do not require keeping within one step of the previous tier - one may take a left title at tier two, then a right title at tier three for example. Tier 1 (Knight) & 2 (Baron) Tier 3 (Viscount) & 4 (Count) Tier 5 (Marquis) & 6 (Duke) Notes: * The various Weaken effects from the Duke titles are not the same thing as the Weakens debuff applied by some Combo Skills. The Dukes' Weaken reduces the starting max energy of the enemy (which in turn reduces the damage the enemy does as explained in Sky Combat). Runestones "Runestone titles" may be selected when configuring the auto explore mode in Eden or you can just select the appropriate runestone through the details page of a Monster Island, Colossus or Player's Airship in one of your easy fights after reset. The Certificate ones are primarily used to automate the gumball Sky Event Quiz events. The others will improve rewards or fighting chances. These runestones can be found in the shop, and once learned can be found in the "Special" celestial titles section. Special These Sky Titles affect the nature of Exploration for all factions, and are primarily awarded through Sky Exploration Events. As with all other titles, these are lost on reset. Special Titles Notes EP Gains (work in progress) The amount of EP gained when completing a location depends on the exploration level of the location. The amount earned apparently contains decimals that are rounded on-screen which means that everything below has a +-1 margin. Some types of encounters will multiply the EP reward : * Colossus : x6 * Time rift : x5 * Sky Maze raid : x4 The amounts earned when skipping levels upon reset are different : * Base : 100EP * From 0 to 100 : +14EP/level skipped * From 100 to 200 : +15EP/level skipped * From 200 to 300 : +20EP/level skipped __FORCETOC__ Category:Featured knowledge Category:Titles Category:Sky